yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
The Storybook Man
Morgan-freeman-god-13620230801.jpg|"If you change my picture again young Tyrell, you can say goodbye to your roleplay characters."-The All Powerful Storybook Man 'First Name' The Story Book Man 'Last Name' None 'IMVU Name' 'Nicknames' The Storybook Man 'Age' Eternal 'Gender' Whatever he chooses 'Height' Whatever he choses 'Weight' whatever he wishes 'Blood type' Any and All 'Behaviour/Personality' Lawful Apperance Whatever he chooses Allignment the right one 'Clan & Rank' the right one 'What district do you live in?' Anywhere in the multiverse 'Relationship' Anyone he chooses 'Occupation' The one above all Abilties Alpha & Omega User with this ability either is or can transform into a Monotheistic Deity: a supreme transcendent being that created and rules over all of existence. They have absolute power and unquestionable authority over everything, they are literally God, the strongest most powerful being in the universe. *Omnipotence - All Powerful *Omnipresence - All Present *Omniscience - All Knowing *Alpha Reality - The user simply is the Reality of Principles because it is the essence of all, the Brahman. *Balance - Being the creator of Yin and Yang, he is in a state that is not one and another, and is both *Causality Manipulation - the cause and the Prime Mover of existence, the user can control everything through cause and effect. **Grand Design Construction - Everything that exists or does not exist will happen according to the laws of the fate that the user planned. *Conceptual Lordship - The user is the creator and the essence of everything, controling all the concepts. *Creation Embodiment - as the creator of everything, the user embodies the concept itself. *Eldritch Physiology - by the user is beyond essence of creation, and has no name or have and that can not be uttered by mortal, is beyond logic, causality, physics and comprehension of the human mind. *Omnilock - being the creator and the essence of creation, is out transcendent of all. **Freedom - is the creator of all fates in everything and therefore is beyond the destiny. *Oblivion Embodiment - in essence the user is the primary force that existed before the creation, the absolute singularity without limits, known in the West as Wuji. *Singularity - is the only supreme being to exist. *Unimind - be the universal mind. *Unity - is one with all for sustaining the creation. *Universal Irreversibility - the will and word of the users are impossible to be reversed. 'Background' The Storybook Man's job is to, enforce the ever present laws of the multiverse (YMRP). those who defy the multiverses creations, laws, rules, and governs willingly and without remorse or reseolve, shall met their end (the admin's executive orders). He exsist for no reason other than to watch over the universe at hand and enforce the rules that need enforcing. 'APPROVED BY' Windchimer94 (talk) 02:09, July 30, 2014 (UTC) morgan-freeman-god-13620230801.jpg|"If you change my picture again Tyrell Thomas, you can kiss your roleplay characters good bye." -the all knowing story book man Category:YMRP Category:YMRP Rules Category:Site administration Category:Sector G.O.D.